Queen of the Seven Kingdoms
by Celia Hope's Despair
Summary: After winning the War of the Five Kings, Queen Margaery Tyrell finds herself in possession of the Dornish beauty Arianne Martell. It's time for Margaery to let her inner beast out. Futa/Female


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The War of the Five Kings had finally come to end. The North held under the control of Roose Bolton the new Warden of the North. The Riverlands reaped into submission. The Vale subverted by Petyr Baelish. And finally Dorne had been broken.

Unbent, Unbowed, but certainly not Unbroken.

Margaery Tyrell, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms strode down the hall towards the dungeons. The object of her desire had finally arrived earlier in the day. The source of the lust-filled dreams that left her aching and waking with wet thighs.

As she arrived she let her eyes eagerly feast on the site before them.

Arianne Martell was definitely the greatest beauty that Margaery had ever seen, even chained to the wall of the black cells.

Thick black hair hung in ringlets over an olive skin face framed by large dark eyes. Her buxom and curvaceous body was barely covered by the remaining tatters of the dress she had been captured in. Margaery licked her lips in anticipation. The older woman simply exuded an aura of sensuality and lust.

The Dornish Princess had been taken after Sunspear had been sacked by the combined power of the Lannister and Tyrell hosts.

Margaery hadn't wasted the chance and demanded that they bring her back to King's Landing to stand a proper trial.

Of course she had no plans to allow the disgraced princess to be forced on trial. No, she had other much more _pleasurable_ plans.

"Come to gloat over your victory, Your Grace," Arianna spat out.

Her husky voice only excited Margaery further.

"There's no need for that. I'm here to move you to new quarters much more befitting of your standing," replied Margaery. "There's no reason for one as lovely as you to be kept here."

"And what would be the cost for such treatment?" Arianne bitterly asked.

"I desire you Arianne. Come lay with me and all will be forgiven. It will be as if your treachery never occurred."

Arianne seriously doubted the second part of the statement. Her tongue licked her lips as she thought about the proposal.

Margaery herself was beautiful with smooth, unblemished skin small petite tits that perfectly fit her body. With her curly brown hair and doe like eyes she was the picture of innocence.

"Do I have a choice," sighed Arianne.

"Not if you want to live," Margaery said blithely.

With that the guards were called and Arianne was shackled and led into the royal apartments. There she was taken by the servants and led to a bath where weeks of grime and dirt from her imprisonment were washed off. Scented oils were rubbed into her skin and a maidservant brushed and made her hair. Afterwards she was given a sheer nightshift and led into one of the rooms and left there.

Besides the large bed in the corner there was no other furniture in the room. A large green and gold plush rug covered the floor. The walls were furthered covered by green and gold banners. The lone window letting the sun through was a welcome sight.

Arianne sat on the bed allowing her toes to revel in the soft rug. She might as well enjoy the few pleasures left to her before her eventual execution. She doubted that someone who had actively incited rebellion against the Iron throne would ever be allowed to keep her head.

As the hours passed a servant came and left a simple meal of bread and cheese along with a goblet of Dornish Red. The anticipation was killing her.

Arianne was no stranger to sex, even sex with another woman. She and Tyene had fooled round with each other and it had been quite pleasurable. However she had always done so from a position of power as the heir-presumptive of Dorne.

As the cold winter moon rose into the sky Margaery finally stepped through the door.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable. I hope you find these new rooms adequate to your new station."

With that Margaery shut the door and locked it. The click of the door sounded like doom to Arianne.

"It's time for you to learn about one my greatest secrets," explained Margaery

With that she pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the side.

There between Margaery's legs rose a large cock. Throbbing, it stood proudly at attention pointing at Arianne. Underneath hung two sacks no doubt filled with virile seed.

Of all the things Arianne expected this was not it. Experienced as she was in sexual matters she had never heard of a female with male parts.

"By the Seven, what are you?"

"Just a girl Arianne, a very horny girl who wants to have sex with you with the help of a little magic," laughed Margaery.

"See it's time for you to understand your new station as my breeding bitch. You are far too beautiful to be executed and I have talked to the king and he has seen fit to let me do with you as I want."

"What?" gasped out Arianne. "You can't do this."

"I can and I will," grinned Margaery.

"Now strip."

Reluctantly Arianne pulled the shift over her shoulders and let it pool around her, leaving her standing in front of Margaery in all her naked glory. Her breasts were large but not obscenely so. They were round and ripe and topped by large, dark nipples. Those nipples quickly hardened in the cool winter air.

The exotic, chocolate coloured woman was then forced to her knees, her eyes level with the glorious cock. It was the biggest penis that Arianne had ever seen and she had seen many before. It was thick and she could see the veins pulsing angrily along its length. The ripe testicles hanging below promising several loads of cum.

Margaery proceeded to lay the shaft on Arianne's face leaving clear streaks where the precum was now staining the dark skin.

Arianne took a whiff, taking in the scent. It smelled musky, a unique mix of man and female that she had never experienced before.

"Now suck it," commanded Margaery.

Arianne poked her pink tongue out and gave the beast a tentative lick from the base to the top.

Finding the taste agreeable Arianne proceeded to give the shaft several licks. She began paying attention to the tip tonguing the slit and tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out of the shaft. It was salty but oh so edible.

Lifting one dainty hand she wrapped it around the base and began to pump slowly.

Gathering up her courage she engulfed the tip of the cock in her warm, wet mouth.

Margaery threw her head back but made no move to take control yet, obviously willing to let Arianne take the lead for now. Growing bolder Arianne took more of the shaft in her mouth and brought one of her hands to the balls hanging below and began to gently massage them, trying to coax Margaery's seed out faster. The other went to her own large breasts and began to knead the one of the dark nipples.

The room was filled with Margaery's groans and the messy sound of Arianne lips trying to suck the cream from the penis that was currently filling her mouth.

"You definitely know how to suck cock you whore." praised Margaery. Arianne's mouth was a tiny piece of hot and wet heaven over her shaft. Within her mouth the tongue writhed along the manhood eliciting greater pleasure.

This continued for a pleasurable few minutes. However Arianne made no move to take in more of the shaft.

Margaery finally decided to take control, moving her hands from her side and digging them into Arianne's dark curls.

"It's time for you to really suck my cock now whore."

Margaery slowly forced Arianne down on her shaft until her nose was pressed against her tiny patch of dark pubic hair. Arianne struggled against her, unable to breathe trying to push herself off the monster her throat was being impaled by.

Margaery let out a long groan. Arianne's struggles merely increased the pleasure. She loved the way her struggling throat massaged her prick, her tongue wrapped around the cock trying to find purchase to push herself away. Eventually, reluctantly Margaery was forced to let Arianne off her shaft to breathe. However her reprieve was short lived as Margaery began to brutally facefuck her.

Her hands gripped Arianne's head using them thrust herself deep into the woman's throat.

Arianne could do little but pray that she could get Margaery to climax as fast as possible to end her own suffering. To further that goal she allowed the cock free access to her throat and made sure to massage the cock as much as possible while her mouth was being brutalized. She was soon rewarded.

"Here it comes you slut! Enjoy my seed."

The first spurt went directly down Arianne's throat where it ignited a burning heat in her stomach. The second was in her mouth. It was thick and gooey nothing at all like the seed of the men she had tasted before. It clung to her mouth its taste pervading her taste buds. It most strongly reminded her of honeyed wine, sweet with an undercurrent of bitterness right underneath.

Margaery continued to pull her cock out of Arianne's mouth and the third spurt was aimed at her face painting it in white. The fourth and fifth spurts landed on her breasts leaving them also covered in the milky, white substance.

Margaery observed her conquest with pleasure. Her white seed contrasted sharply with the dark skin of the Dornish woman.

Arianne meanwhile was in shock. No man had ever produced so much seed even after combining the amount produced after multiple couplings. This was unnatural.

"By the Seven! What are you?" she gasped out breathlessly.

"I'm the woman who is going to put a baby in you. You are going to live out your days as my cocksleeve, barefoot and pregnant." Margaery grinned cruelly.

Arianne rose and tried to flee. This could not be happening. She was the Princess of Dorne, a noblewoman of high standing. This did not happen to them. At least not when captured by other nobles. This beast in human skin obviously did not follow any of these rules.

However her body, weakened from days in the Black cells, was no match for the powerful young woman that was Margaery.

She grabbed Arianne and smashed her body against the wall and pressed herself against the dusky woman. Arianne was both scared and aroused out of her mind. Margaery's tiny, perky tits were pressed against her back. The monster of a penis in between her legs. She could feel the heat radiating from the member against her cunt. A glorious heat that promised a brutal, satisfying fucking that would leave her insensate.

Margaery grasped her member already wet from Arianne's saliva and rubbed the tip along her lower lips soaking it in the juices of her flower.

"Submit," growled Margaery

Arianne opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a scream as Margaery hilted all of herself within the Dornish princess.

Margaery was in heaven. The princess's cunt was wet, warm and as tight as a virgin. Her soft walls massaging the cock trying to earn the seeding that would be Arianne's final reward.

Margaery allowed herself to stay sheathed in Arianne, just standing there enjoying the feeling of finally taking the woman. All her plans had led to this final moment.

Her hands rose to Arianne's breasts and she roughly began to twist and pull at them.

Despite Arianne's many experiences with sex she had never take something so large so brutally before. It was if someone had shoved a thick, hot poker into her. It punched the breath out of her leaving her gasping and unable to stand.

If Margaery had not been keeping her crushed against the well she would have fallen bonelessly to the floor.

She could feel the large member filling her like nothing ever had. Its thickness, every bump and ridge, was rubbing against her own walls. After the shock and pain of the initial penetration she found the sensation extremely pleasant.

And then Margaery began to move. She dragged the length back out. Arianne's pink cunt lips fluttered around the cock trying in vain to keep it in. Eventually only the very tip was left inside. For a moment Arianne felt a pang of emptiness.

The next second Margaery slammed back in, beginning a brutal fucking that the conquered princess had no protection from.

Arianne's nubile body writhed against Margaery's unable to comprehend the pleasure that was coursing through her. The feel of the huge rod plundering her depths, the slap the balls against her cunt lips, and the promise of a good breeding were too much and she came.

"Fuck! You unnatural beast," cried out Arianne throwing her head back, "You can't do this. No no no!"

Her words had little effect as her vaginal walls clamped down over the cock and tried to milk the life-giving cum from Margaery.

Margaery growled, increasing the pacing of her thrusts, her mouth kissing and biting the Dornish-woman's neck leaving marks that would take days to heal.

The pace of her thrusting increased as she felt a familiar sensation building up in her loins. Nothing could ever compare to Arianne's walls around her cock. It was as if she had been made to be fucked by Margaery.

With one last unnaturally deep thrust, her mushroom head was pressed against Arianne's cervix which instinctively opened and latched over the head of the cock giving free access to the womb behind it.

Margaery grunted as her balls tightened and she finally let her orgasm go. Her seed spurting out of her cock directly into Arianne's fertile, unprotected womb.

The feeling of the hot, sludge-like cum against her most sacred walls was too much for her and Arianne came again shrieking as she realized that there was no chance she would not become pregnant.

Margaery kept herself thrust deep within the other woman, ensuring that she took the full brunt of her massive load. Spurt after spurt of virile white spunk filled Arianne's womb until it was obscenely full.

As Arianne's pussy continued to milk the shaft for its seed, Maragery leaned over and whispered into her ears.

"You're mine now slut. For the rest of your days you are going to be my personal cocksleeve and mine alone."

"No. No, I refuse," gasped out Arianne. "You won't break me so easily I am Unbowed, Un-ahhhhhhhh!"

Upon hearing the reply Margaery didn't even let her finish her sentence before taking her tool and pressing against Arianne's rosebud before shoving all of herself into it.

Arianne had never had anal sex before despite her sexual prowess. Buggery had never interested her.

She had no time to adjust to the shaft piercing her innards and the only lubrication was her own juices on the cock.

It was as if someone had stabbed a flaming hot poker into her poor asshole.

Margaery was barely able to keep thrusting into the delectable piece of ass she was currently fucking. It was just so tight and hot. The lack of lubrication was making it hard to force herself in.

Eventually the pleasure was too great and Margaery released her seed in Arianne's ass.

"Would you like to give a different answer this time?" she asked.

Arianne broke. The pain, the pleasure, the sheer presence of Margaery having just raped her into submission too much for her to handle.

"Of course Mistress," murmured Arianne.

Margaery smiled her face lighting up in beautiful fashion.

She abruptly turned around and pushed Arianne back first onto the bed.

Standing over the exhausted beauty Margaery drank in the delicious sight before her.

Arianne's long mussed hair was strewn every which way. Her eyes were lidded and her lips plump and pink from the earlier oral ministrations. Dropping her gaze lower Margaery enjoyed the sight of Arianne's tits heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breathe. Her nipples were red from the mauling that they had been subjected to earlier.

A light sheen of fluids covered her skin further intensifying her beauty. The mix of seed and sweat creating a titillating odor that filled the room. Dropping her eyes even lower Margaery finally took the time to examine Arianne's cunt.

Even after the brutal fucking it looked absolutely perfect. The lips were pink and slightly parted farther than normal. The steady drip of seed leaking out of her flower and rosebud, staining her thighs merely aroused Margaery more.

A sense of accomplishment and possessiveness filled her. Here was the formerly proud princess of Dorne, completely and utterly broken at her hands.

What she had coveted for years was hers.

She decided to give her new sexpet a reward. She got on the bed captured Arianne's lips in a tender kiss. Her tongue pushed insistently against the other woman's lips until it gained entry, their tongues writhing against each other. Entangling her hands in her dark hair Margaery pressed their bodies together grinding herself on top of Arianna as she kissed her into submission.

As they broke the kiss Arianne pleaded.

"Mistress, Please."

Margaery needed no urging taking herself in her hands and guiding her manhood into Arianne's wet depths.

This time she was much more gentle thrusting with a steady but strong rhythm.

Constant moans and gasps escaped Arianne's throat. Her total submission to the goddess currently plundering her holes coming to life

"Yes, Yes, Yes"

Arianne clenched, her already aroused walls fluttering as another orgasm ripped through her. Her legs came up and wrapped around Margaery's waist pulling her close refusing to let her go.

Margaery continued pounding away however it was soon too much for her. Arianne's gasps, her eyes gazing devotedly up at her, and her legs wrapped around her to make sure she was bred. With one last thrust she ground herself against her lover and released her third load of cream into Arianne's womb.

Exhausted she rolled off her before spooning against her new sex-slave and pulling a blanket over themselves. Soon Arianne's belly would swell with child, the first of many. Margaery looked forward to breeding her new slave as often as possible. Things were looking up for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms as she happily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
